


A Revised Timeline of the First Age After the Darkening of Valinor

by ArvenaPeredhel



Series: Blessed Hands Will Break Me: The Appendices [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/pseuds/ArvenaPeredhel
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, more or less.
Series: Blessed Hands Will Break Me: The Appendices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Revised Timeline of the First Age After the Darkening of Valinor

**Author's Note:**

> A revised First Age timeline became necessary due to how I structured out Blessed Hands, and when I realized that existing annals often contained contradictions or duplicate entries in multiple years. Feel free to use this, if you like? All I ask is that anyone who does so would credit me (ArvenaPeredhel or absynthe--minded/Absynthe) since I think I'm the first person to use these concepts when it comes to a specific iteration of the First Age. Italicized text indicates events that either took place in canon and were given no date/were moved around OR events in one of my fics (written, in-progress, or planned.)

  * **Year of Darkness (YD) 1:** the Darkening, early unrest in Valinor, _Lúthien reaches adulthood_
  * **YD 2:** the Noldor depart from Tirion, the First Kinslaying, _Maedhros and Fingon marry_ , Fëanorian host sails east, the ships are burned at Losgar, Amrod burns, Fingolfin’s host sets out to cross the Ice
  * **YD 3:** Fëanorians encounter the Sindar, Fëanor translates his name/learns Sindarin
  * **YD 4:** Dagor-nin-Giliath, death of Fëanor, Maedhros treats with Morgoth and is captured, Maglor resolves to settle in Mithrim
  * **YD 62:** Battle of the Lammoth, Argon dies, Fingolfin’s host arrives in Beleriand, rising of the Moon and Sun
  * **Year of the Sun (YS) 1:** Fingolfin’s host challenges Morgoth, travels to Mithrim, settles on the opposite side of the lake, _and begins to trade with the Sindar for supplies as they try to properly make homes_ , Men awake in Hildórien, _Fingon encounters Ambarussa in the woods, setting off the events of Blessed Hands_ _  
_
  * **YS 2:** Fingon saves Maedhros after sixty years of captivity, returns to Mithrim, and sees him awaken 
  * **YS 7:** Maedhros, now almost fully recovered, returns to his siblings across the lake
  * **YS 9:** _Maedhros_ , Finrod, _and_ _Fingolfin_ write to Thingol regarding permission to live in northern Beleriand after he sends a message asserting his sovereignty, permission is granted 
  * **YS 11:** Maedhros abdicates formally, Fingolfin is crowned High King, plans are made for the Fëanorians to move northeast
  * **YS 12:** Fëanorian departure begins
  * **First Age (FA) 1:** Mereth Aderthad
  * **FA 30:** Finrod and Turgon are granted visions by Ulmo of hidden places
  * **FA 32** : Finrod begins construction on Nargothrond
  * **FA 33:** Turgon discovers Tumladen
  * **FA 40:** Dagor Aglareb, Minas Tirith built in Tol Sirion, Siege of Angband begins
  * **FA 44:** Turgon, Aredhel, and his people leave to start Gondolin’s construction
  * **FA 45:** Brithombar and Eglarest constructed
  * **FA 47:** Thingol enacts the Ban on Quenya
  * **_FA 50:_** _Himring Completed_
  * **_FA 52:_** _Fingon visits Himring as a representative of the Crown to inspect it (Interludes in Himring chapter 1)_
  * **FA 82:** Nargothrond Completed
  * **FA 96:** Gondolin Completed
  * **_FA 98:_** _Fingon visits Himring for Yule (Interludes chapter 2)_
  * **FA 130:** Caranthir meets the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains
  * **FA 135:** Orcs from the Lammoth attack Hithlum
  * **_FA 137:_** _Fingon visits Himring to update the eastern lands on the Siege (Interludes chapter 3)_
  * **_FA 160:_** _Fingon visits Himring to deliver messages to the eastern fiefs (Interludes chapter 4)_
  * **_FA 200:_** _Maedhros, Celegorm, Maglor, and Caranthir visit Barad Eithel for the bicentennial of the Mereth Aderthad (events of The Worst Sort of Niceness)_
  * **_FA 205:_** _Fingon visits Himring to deliver intelligence, is captured and rescued (Interludes chapter 5)_
  * **FA 240** Fingon defeats Glaurung, “Long Peace” begins
  * **_FA 241:_** _Fingon visits Himring to de-stress (Interludes chapter 6)_
  * **FA 242:** Bëor born
  * **FA 262:** Marach born
  * **FA 272:** Belen born
  * **_FA 280:_** _Fingon visits Himring for Tarnin Austa (Interludes chapter 7)_
  * **FA 287:** Malach born
  * **FA 290:** Finrod encounters Bëorian Men in Beleriand while on a hunt with the sons of Fëanor, Imlach born
  * **FA 291:** Bëor leaves with Finrod, Baran takes over to lead their people
  * **FA 292:** the Haladin enter Beleriand
  * **FA 293:** Marach and his people enter Beleriand
  * **FA 295:** Haldad born 
  * **FA 296:** Aredhel leaves Gondolin and gets trapped by Eöl
  * **FA 300:** Birth of Maeglin
  * **FA 302:** Malach settles in Hithlum and learns Sindarin
  * **_FA 310:_** _Fingon visits Himring, gets snowed in for a month (Interludes chapter 8)_
  * **FA 316:** Malach leaves Hithlum for Ered Wethrin
  * **FA 317:** Malach weds Zimrahin, Amlach born
  * **FA 319:** Adanel born
  * **FA 320:** Bereg born
  * **FA 321:** Haleth and Haldar born 
  * **FA 341:** Andreth born
  * **FA 349:** Bereg leaves Beleriand with a thousand followers
  * **_FA 351:_** _Amlach enters Maedhros’s service_
  * **FA 355:** Battle of the Gelion-Ascar Stockade, deaths of Haldad and Haldar, Haleth takes over the Haladin 
  * **FA 356** ** _:_** _Fingon visits Himring on the way to see Caranthir re: Gelion-Ascar Stockade (Interludes chapter 9)_ , Marach dies
  * **FA 360:** Baran dies
  * **FA 370:** Hador born
  * **FA 378:** Malach dies
  * **FA 380:** Maeglin comes to Gondolin, Aredhel dies, Eöl is executed
  * **_FA 382:_** _Fingon visits Himring, gets caught in Battle of Aglon Pass (Interludes chapter 10)_
  * **FA 385:** Hador enters Fingolfin’s service
  * **FA 386:** Birth of Emeldir
  * **FA 389:** Athrabeth occurs
  * **FA 390:** Ladros given to the Bëorians
  * **FA 396:** Dor-lómin given to the Hadorians
  * **FA 400:** Haleth dies, _Fingon visits Himring for the hell of it and finds out Haleth has died (Interludes chapter 11)_ , Hador lives in Mithrim
  * **FA 402:** Forest of Brethil given to Haladin
  * **FA 412:** Birth of Beren Erchamion
  * **_FA 415:_** _Fingon visits Himring in official capacity while touring the eastern lands (Interludes chapter 12)_
  * **FA 421:** Húrin born
  * **FA 423:** Morwen born 
  * **FA 424:** Huor born 
  * **FA 430:** Rían born
  * **FA 435:** Dagor Bragollach, death of Fingolfin, Siege of Angband ends, _In a Jeweled Crown_ occurs, _Marathon_ occurs, death of Hador, Orodreth flees Tol Sirion for Nargothrond, Gil-galad _becomes Fingon’s ward_ _and_ is sent to Círdan, Emeldir leads her people out of Dorthonion to Brethil
  * **FA 436:** Sauron takes Tol Sirion, Barahir, Beren, and a few others dwell as outlaws in Dorthonion, Húrin and Huor enter Gondolin, Haladin retake the Forest of Brethil
  * **FA 438:** Húrin and Huor leave Gondolin
  * **FA 440:** Beren is the only survivor of a slaughter that kills his father and all his companions
  * **FA 443:** _Morwen and Húrin marry,_ Easterlings swear fealty to Maedhros, _events of To These Hands I Commit_
  * **FA 444:** Túrin born, Beren and Lúthien meet
  * **FA 445:** Brandir born, death of Finrod in Tol Sirion
  * **FA 446:** Urwen born, Silmaril stolen, Beren loses his hand and dies, Lúthien dies, they both return as mortals
  * **FA 447:** Thingol refuses to join the Union of Maedhros, _Maedhros visits Nargothrond to try and convince Orodreth to join (events of Bonded By Blood)_ , Hunthor born
  * **FA 449:** Urwen dies
  * **FA 450:** Dior born 
  * **FA 451:** Huor and Rían marry
  * **FA 452:** Nirnaeth Arnoediad/Year of Lamentation, Fingon dies, Tuor born, Rían dies, Húrin captured, Huor dies, Turgon assumes the throne of the Noldor, _Himring evacuated_
  * **FA 453:** Nienor born, Túrin sent to Doriath, fall of the Falas, fall of Brithombar and Eglarest, Gil-galad and Círdan flee to Balar, Havens of Sirion constructed
  * **FA 464:** Saeros dies, Túrin leaves Doriath
  * **FA 465:** Túrin becomes leader of the Gaurwaith
  * **FA 466:** Túrin and the outlaws live on Amon Rûdh
  * **FA 468:** Tuor enslaved
  * **FA 469:** Beleg dies, _Gwindor escapes Angband_
  * **FA 470:** Gwindor leads Túrin to Nargothrond
  * **FA 471:** Tuor escapes and becomes an outlaw
  * **FA 474:** Morwen and Nienor flee to Doriath
  * **FA 475:** Tuor comes to Nevrast, Nargothrond falls, deaths of Finduilas, Orodreth, Gwindor, _Gelmir_
  * **FA 476:** Morwen and Nienor leave Doriath, Nienor loses her memory and is found by the men of Brethil, Tuor comes to Gondolin
  * **FA 477:** Dior and Nimloth marry
  * **FA 478:** Túrin and Nienor marry
  * **FA 479:** Glaurung killed by Túrin, Túrin dies, Nienor dies, Brandir dies, Hunthor dies
  * **FA 480:** Eluréd and Elurín born, Húrin released from Angband, _Húrin brings Nauglamir to Thingol,_ Húrin and Morwen reunite, Morwen dies
  * **FA 481:** Húrin comes to Gondolin a second time and is refused, Húrin dies, the last of the line of Haleth dies
  * **FA 482:** Nauglamír incident, Thingol dies, Battle of the Thousand Caves, Battle of Sarn Athrad, Beren and Lúthien die again, Mablung dies, Melian departs for Valinor, Dior takes the throne of Doriath, _Tuor and Idril marry_
  * **FA 483:** Elwing and Eärendil born
  * **FA 485:** Maedhros demands the Silmaril from Dior
  * **FA 486:** Second Kinslaying, death of Dior, death of Nimloth, deaths of Eluréd and Elurín, _deaths of Celegorm and Curufin_
  * **FA 487:** Elwing comes to the Havens of Sirion with the Silmaril
  * **FA 489:** Maeglin captured by Morgoth and tortured until he gives up Gondolin’s location
  * **FA 490:** Fall of Gondolin, Gil-galad becomes High King, refugees come to the Havens
  * **FA 492:** Maedhros learns Elwing has the Silmaril but forswears the Oath
  * **_FA 500:_** _Maedhros taken captive by Sauron for some months, rescued by his brothers (events of Losing Time Without The Sun)  
_
  * **FA 505:** Elwing and Eärendil marry, Tuor and Idril depart for Valinor
  * **FA 507:** The sons of Fëanor are tormented by their Oath, _Maedhros and Gil-galad meet_ _(events of Broken Mirrors)_
  * **FA 512:** Elrond and Elros born
  * **FA 514:** Eärendil leaves for Valinor
  * **_FA 515:_** _Maedhros writes to Elwing requesting the Silmaril, Elwing refuses_
  * **_FA 516:_** _Maedhros again writes to Elwing and is again rebuffed_
  * **_FA 517:_** _Maedhros writes a final time to Elwing and she refuses him a final time_
  * **FA 518:** Third Kinslaying, Elwing flees with the Silmaril, Eärendil reunites with her and they set out for Valinor together, death of Amras
  * **FA 520:** Morgoth rules all of Beleriand
  * **FA 522:** Elwing and Eärendil come to Valinor
  * **FA 525:** Host of Valinor arrives in Beleriand, War of Wrath begins
  * **FA 567:** Beleriand destroyed, Angband broken open, Ancalagon slain, death of Maedhros, final two Silmarils lost in earth and sea, Maglor wanders, _events of Cut to the Bone (AU but canon-compliant)_
  * **FA 570:** Morgoth cast from Arda, Sauron escapes judgment, host of Valinor departs westward, Elrond and Elros make their Choices, Elros acclaimed as king by a small group of Edain, First Age ends




End file.
